The World Cup  Quidditch!
by Cabba
Summary: Remember the dream, Harry had in the fourth book after the world cup? This dream did come true  like so many others . But the main thing is that, he liked this future. Harry plays in the Quidditch World Cup Finals!


_**Yeah! A random thought, again.**_

_**This is 9 years after Deathly Hallows and is pre-epilogue.**_

_**Imagine Harry as the captain of the Britain Quidditch team!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. JKR does.**_

"Wow! Thanks, Minister for allowing me to comment!" Lee Jordan was quite excited at this once in a life-time opportunity. England was once again hosting the Quidditch World Cup and the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, at the moment had a severe sore throat. Even with his healing potion, it would take at least two days to cure.

"No problem, Lee." he whispered. "You better start before we have a full scale riot on our hands." Kingsley said smiling at everyone in the Top Box. There was the French minister for Magic along with two of his assistants, on his left. Ron and Hermione Weasely were to his right holding three very excited toddlers. Two of them were boys with jet black hair which were rustling due to the fact that they were bouncing hard. The third one was a girl who seemed to be more mature than the two boys, but at the moment, she didn't care about telling them off. She had red bushy hair which was only half as untameable as the two boys'.

"Albus! If you don't stop bouncing, the Top Box is going to collapse!" The youngest boy, Albus, giggled at his uncle and pointed across the centre of the stadium at the huge screen which showed an advertisement about Treacle tart ice cream.

"Just like his father." Hermione said fondly ruffling his hair. Seeing this, the other boy, James, leaned over to ruffle his little brother's hair, too. "Silly hair!" he shouted laughing madly.

Albus and Rose, although too young to understand, started laughing along with James.

"Well, let's start." Lee said. He turned to the audience. There were about a million of them. The success of the previous World Cup, the fact that England was at the finals and the fact that every single wizard and witch wanted to see the captain of the Britain Quidditch Team was the reason why there were more than a million people in the stadium.

"_Sonorus."_

"Welcome! Welcome to the 423rd Quidditch World Cup!" The stadium exploded with huge fanatical screams and cheering and to Albus's dismay, his treacle tart advertisement had disappeared to show, **England – 0 , France – 0.**

"Without further delay, let me introduce you to the French Mascots." Lee said pointing to one corner of the stadium where six huge white stallions with wings flew into the stadium amidst the sounds.

"Bird!" squealed Rose. "Pretty!"

The winged stallions glowed like unicorns as stars were left in the trails were they flew. The stars fell gracefully on the spectators who pushed and kicked each other to grab them.

"Now, put your hands together for the British mascots!" Lee announced. He pointed to the other side of the stadium where, five gorgeous phoenixes flew in a _V_ formation in circles upwards.

Ron picked up James and placed him on his shoulder. (As James was two years old and had enough sense to hold his uncles hair)

"Ron, be careful." Angelina said. She was sitting next to him and had given up trying to stop George from shouting along with his four year old daughter, Roxanne. "Feenix!" She screamed pointing at the flaming birds.

"Impressive! Benzeine Unicorns and Phoenixes! Ladies and gentlemen, here come the French team, Jacques, Peyton, Marielle, Phyllis, Gellize, Wendon and Zendel!"

Seven figures in ice blue coloured robes zoomed through the stadium and bowed to the applause.

"And now the British Team, welcome them. Chris, Potter, Weber, Jason, Peterson, Cheney and Potter!"

Seven figures in fire red coloured robes flew in a perfect formation like the phoenixes across the stadium.

"Can you see Mummy and Daddy, Albus." Hermione screamed jumping and cheering.

Albus easily pointed at a black haired man in red robes who smiled confidently at all the people.

"Mummy!" James yelled and pointed at a smaller feminine figure in red robes and red hair which contrasted beautifully.

"And there is Henry Pearson, the referee of today match." Lee shouted looking at the ground where a tall blond man in black robes came in with a box. Everyone shouted madly as he kicked open the box. The two bludgers rocketed into the air along with the snitch and disappeared. He picked up the Quaffle and threw it into the air.

"Marielle takes the Quaffle, passes it to Peyton, oohh...Chris, Peyton, Weber, Marielle, Potter, Chris, Potter...SCORE!" The stadium rose and fell at the sudden move Ginny had made which caused the Quaffle to go straight into the left hoop.

"10-0 to England. Quaffle taken by Weber, Peyton, Jacques, Potter, Marielle, Jaques, ouch! Hit by a bludger from Peterson. Potter takes the Quaffle, passes to Chris, Peyton, Marielle, Weber...SCORE!"

The crowd went mad as John Weber raised his closed fist for the crowd.

"20-0 to England. Potter's certainly put an excellent team this year and he made no mistake in selecting his wife, Ginny Potter, as one of the best chasers we've ever seen in a long time!"

"This match is even better than the last one!" George said excitedly. "Do you even remember the last one? Wasn't that about 8 or 9 years ago?" Hermione asked. "How can you forget Quidditch?" Ron asked horrified.

"Peyton, Weber, Potter, Marielle, Jacques...Score!" France had just scored after hitting Cheney with a bludger.

"Merlin, I hope he's alright." Angelina hoped. As they watched, Mike Cheney took a deep breath and straightened himself on his broom amidst lots of applause.

"10-20 to France. Jacques passes the Quaffle to Peyton, whoa! Tricked by a neat move by potter, to Chris, back to Potter, Weber... ouch bludgered by Phyllis, Marielle, Jacques, Peyton, Jacques...France SCORE! "

"Come on guys! ENGLAND RULES! YOU CAN DO IT!" Ron shouted. "Ouch. Don't scream in my ear, Ron." Hermione complained.

"There's noise all around us, 'Mione. You can tell us to quieten down."

"I'm not telling you to quieten down. I'm telling you to scream into the air and not in my face."

"I didn't scream in your face! I just shouted out-" Ron stopped talking as everyone in the stadium gasped suddenly. "What? WHAT?" Hermione yelled picking up Albus and standing.

"HARRY'S SEEN THE SNITCH!" Ron roared pointing at Harry who had suddenly zoomed across the stadium after a golden flash.

"Both seekers have just dived towards the west of the pitch. YES! I can see the snitch. Ohh! It just zoomed towards the other side. But Potter and Zendel are on its tail. Potter's going faster. He's going to catch-"

_WHAM!_

"FOUL!" half the crowd roared in indignation. "That's bloody cheating, you bast-" George started but Angelina clapped her hand on his mouth.

Phyllis and Gellize had both swung the two bludgers at Harry and when he avoided them, the two beaters threw their bats at him. One hit Harry in his stomach and the other clipped his shoulder..._hard ._

"Foul, indeed! Yes, there's the whistle for a penalty point. Robert Chris is signalling for a time-out and referee Pearson has blown his whistle once again signalling a 20-minute time-out." Lee said.

"Oh Merlin! Let's go." George said.

Ron and the rest of his family (his wife, kids, brothers, their wives and kids and Molly and Arthur) went down to where the British Team was huddled.

"Harry, are you alright?" Molly asked frantically. Harry was currently leaning against Ginny as she supported him. They were sitting on one of the benches inside their Team Tent.

"I'm fine." Harry sat up but winced.

"Daddy hurt." James said solemnly.

"I am not." Harry said stubbornly. He got up and took a deep breath. "See, I'm alright."

"I think-" Hermione began but she was interrupted by Annie Jackson who came running holding Harry's broom.

"Harry! The bat unbalanced the equilibrium system of your Firebolt. We won't be able to fix it in time for the match."

Everyone except for Harry groaned.

"Too bad." he said smirking. "Harry, why are you smiling?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Because, France won't know what hit them. Mike could you get my other broom?" Harry said still smiling. "_Other broom?" _Everyone asked.

"OOHH!" Ginny suddenly realised something. Then she smirked at Harry. "You're devious you know?"

"Of course I do. I'm a Potter aren't I?"

Everyone was still puzzled by the time Mike got back with a long package. Harry took off the wrappings and everyone gasped.

"I didn't think you actually bought it." George whispered.

"Thought wrong didn't you?" Harry said smiling at his second broom.

It was the latest model. 4 times faster than the Firebolt. This broom had actually come out two months ago. The price was so high that no bought it. Except for Harry Potter.

"Let's go, guys." Harry said. The words got them to pick up their jaws from the ground. The Weasleys and James and Albus went back to the Top box. George whispered to Lee whose eyes almost popped out.

"No way!"

"Lee, start the commentary!" Hermione said anxious to see the match's finale.

"_Sonorous._"

"Time-out is up and England is in position."

The crowd who started cheering gasped as they saw Harry's broom through their omniculars.

"Yes! Ladies and Gentlemen! You are the first people to see the latest and fastest broom, _The Thunderbolt_ in action!"

Harry was, no doubt, the fastest player in the match. He flew so fast that people could hardly see him properly even through their omniculars which that had to slow down and replay many times.

Hercule Zendel was downright scared.

Harry had only two feeling at the moment. Exhilaration, at the speed and determination, to end the match. And he saw the snitch, before anyone else could see.

He dived an impossible dive right through the four Beaters, the six Chasers, the two Keepers, the two Bludgers and the Quaffle. He outraced Zendel and stretched his hand.

The referee blew his whistle hard among the crowd's roar as nearly everyone saw Harry's fingers close around the Golden Snitch.

"170-20. ENGLAND WINS!"Lee roared along with all British supporters . Harry raised his right fist which had the Snitch as he flew down towards the ground where he was ambushed by six people in red robes.

"You did it! You did it! They yelled and Ginny gave him a kiss which almost made him to drop the Snitch.

"Daddy!" Little James ran across the field and jumped into Harry's hands while Ginny hugged Hermione along with Albus who kissed her on the cheek.

"We win!"Albus said excitedly as Harry put his arm around Ginny to accept the Quidditch Cup. The seven people posed for a camera along with James and Albus.

We did win. Harry thought as Ginny leaned her head on his right shoulder with a glowing smile to match his. James leaned on his father's head, his temple touching Harry's scar. The scar which didn't pain him for 9 years. All was well.

_**There! How was it? Review and let me know. It's just a one-shot.**_

_**Cabba.**_


End file.
